


She's Alive

by Sassyraydorgirl62



Category: Scott & Bailey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassyraydorgirl62/pseuds/Sassyraydorgirl62
Summary: After Gill is rescued, Julie finally confronts her feelings for her best friend. For the Scott & Bailey Fangirls and Liz1967





	1. Chapter 1

As the day had gone on, Julie had become more and more concerned for her best friend. She knew Gill must have been scared out of her mind, being kidnapped by a woman so scared and traumatized by her past and not really aware of how much trouble she was in. Julie had to feel some sympathy for the woman, having lived such a troubled childhood and keeping such horrendous secrets to herself all those years and now here she was hooked up on adrenaline and alcohol and holding one of Manchester’s finest DCI’s. The images of Helen Bartlett holding a knife to Gill’s throat had terrified Julie more than she thought she could be, she was used to seeing people in these types of situations but when it’s your best friend, it really hits you harder than you could have ever imagined.

“Julie…you alright.”

She looked to her right to see DC Janet Scott standing beside her, she hadn’t even heard the blonde DC approaching. She saw the concerned look on Janet’s face and she felt something wet on her cheeks, it took her a few moments to realise she had been crying.

“Yeah, I’m okay…would you just excuse me for a moment.”

Janet watched as Julie rushed out of the room. She’d ran past Rachel on the way out which had caused a worried look from her.

“Janet, what’s up with her.”

“What do you think is wrong with her for god sake, her best friend’s been kidnapped. Use your head Rachel.”

“Look, can’t we at least be civilized while we’re here. Concentrate on trying to find Gill.”

“That’s what I am doing Rachel, go back in and try to talk some more to Louise yeah. I’ll go and check on Julie.”

“Fine, whatever.”

 

Rachel stormed off into the interview room as Janet made her way outside. She looked around and couldn’t see Julie at first, then she found her leaning on the railing a few feet away. She walked over to Julie and placed a hand on the small of her back.

“We’ll get her back you know.” Janet said, softly.

“Yeah, I know we will. Just ignore me, I’m just being stupid.”

“You’re worried about your best friend, it’s understandable.”

“I’m suppose to be professional.”

“You are being..”

“Not right now I’m not, I’m behaving like a blubbering idiot not a Superintendent.”

“Well I won’t tell anyone if you don’t.”

“What if Helen’s hurt her Janet. I know Gill and she’s not as tough as she likes to make out.”

“Yeah, I know. Look, Gill’s not a fool. She knows how to handle herself.”

“I don’t think I’d cope if anything happened to her, I’d be lost without her.” Julie sniffed.

Janet looked at the woman, someone she had gotten to know well through Gill and she couldn’t remember ever seeing her at such a loss. Janet moved a little closer to Julie and put her arm in Julie’s bringing her that bit closer.

“Julie, I don’t want you to think me rude when I ask this but….you and Gill.”

“What about us.”

“Is it more than just friendship between you.”

“I….I don’t know Janet, for her probably but for me. I’ve had more than friendship on my mind with Gill for a long time, though I’d never tell her.”

“Why not?”

“Oh come on Janet, what are the chances that she’d even feel the same way.”

“Well you’ll never know unless you take that leap.”

“Maybe I’ve left it too late already.”

“No you haven’t. Look, we are going to get Gill back safe yeah, and when we do…well, you need to tell her. You only get so many chances in life, if you don’t take them…it’s a long time to be unhappy.”

“I can see why Gill has so much respect for you and Bailey.” Julie smiled.

“Yeah well, Rachel and I aren’t exactly on speaking terms right now.”

“Why, what’s happened.”

“Too much and I’m not sure it can be repaired.”

“Don’t be daft, you and Rachel have one of the best partnerships I’ve ever seen. Don’t throw it all away, you’re telling me to open up to Gill…you and Rachel may not be in the position I am but you are friends, I’m guessing at one point, best friends. You don’t throw that away, you work through it and move on.”

“We’re as bad as each other, aren’t we.”

“Talk to her Janet.”

“Once we find Gill alive and well, I’ll talk to her.”

“Come on, I better get back inside. I am in charge after all.”

 

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Julie’s eyes were fixed on the wall screen, Gill’s car at a stand still on the cliff side. Helen in the back with the knife lingering near Gill. Julie’s nerves were getting the better of her and she could feel her hands shaking. Janet and Rachel were standing beside her and Janet could see the fear in Julie’s eyes. She let her hand slip down and grip Julie’s in support, it took all the courage Julie had not to crumble there and then. Julie gave the nod for the armed response to move in and all they heard was Gill screaming that Helen had cut her wrists. Everything unfolded in front of them and all Julie, Janet and Rachel could do was watch helplessly as Gill ran from the car. Julie released herself from Janet’s grasp and walked quickly out of the room.

“Janet, what’s going on with Dodson.”

“It’s okay, she’ll be alright.”

“That’s what you said before.”

“Yeah and I meant it. Just stay here, I’ll go and make check on her.”

Janet made her way into the lady's room and immediately heard Julie crying on the other side of one of the toilets. Janet walked over and knocked lightly on the door.

“Julie.”

“I’m okay, please go away.” She sniffed.

“I think you and I both know I’m not leaving, open the door….please Julie.”

 

Janet took a step back as Julie opened the door and slowly walked out. One sympathetic look from Janet and Julie was gone again. Janet moved closer to the taller woman and brought her into her arms and allowed her to cry. They stood that way for a few minutes before Julie finally tried to get herself together.

“I am so sorry Janet, I must look a right state.” She said, primping herself in the mirror.

“Don’t be daft, you’re fine. You’ve kept it bottled up all day, you needed to let it out.”

“I really thought we were gonna lose her.”

“We we haven’t have we, come on…why don’t we make a move. Make sure you’re there when Gill gets home.”

“Good idea…thanks Janet.”

“Come on.”

Janet ushered her out the door and the trio made their way back to base. Rachel sat in the back as Janet drove them back. She glanced every so often between Janet and Julie and could see Janet kept watching Julie every few minutes. It started bugging her that she didn’t know what was going on. Rachel decided it was best to keep her mouth shut, for now.

 

Janet dropped Julie off at Gill’s house so she could tell Sammy that Gill was okay, while Janet and Rachel headed back to base. When they pulled up into the car park, they sat for a few minutes in silence.

“Do you fancy a drink.” Janet asked.

“I thought we weren’t speaking.” Rachel grumbled.

“Look, are you gonna argue or are you coming for a drink.”

“Sure.”

They got out of the car and walked across the road to The Grapes. Rachel went and sat down while Janet ordered them both a red wine. She walked over to the table and placed the glass in front of Rachel.

“Thanks.” Rachel smiled.

“You’re welcome.”

“What was going on with Dodson.”

“Huh, oh she was just upset about Gill. I’m not sure she thought we we’re going to find her alive.”

“Was she crying earlier.”

“A little, Gill is her best friend. I’m not sure she’d have coped if Helen had succeeded in killing Gill.”

“I remember that feeling when you were stabbed.”

Janet went quiet when Rachel looked across the table at her.

“Janet, I really am sorry about all the things I said to you and Kev and me. It was bloody stupid and rude and I’m sorry that it upset Taisie.”

“She thinks the world of you…you know that right.”

“Yeah I do, I’ll apologise to her..I promise.”

“I don’t want it to be like this between us Rach.”

“Neither do I. I hate the way it’s been lately. I’d rather leave than go through this everyday.”

“Don’t be daft..”

“I mean it, I can’t take it anymore. Look, I am so sorry for what I did…for what I’ve put you through. I’m sorry but I don’t know what else I can do or say to make you forgive me.”

“I do forgive you Rachel, I don’t want it to be like this either. I was just so bloody angry at you. You hurt me in the worst possible way, you hurt my child.”

“I’m sorry Jan.”

Janet watched as Rachel began crying, she got up from her seat and went to sit beside Rachel and put her arms around her.

“It’s time you grew up Rach, get your life sorted.”

“I will, I promise. I’ll file for divorce from Sean as soon as possible.”

“Good and quit drinking so much, carry on like this and you’ll be catching up with Gill.”

Rachel laughed as Janet rubbed her back and nodded in agreement.

“I will Jan, from now on you’ll see a new Rachel Bailey.” She smiled.

 

Sammy and Julie were sitting waiting patiently for Gill to arrive. One of the armed response phoned ahead to say they were only 10 minutes away.

“That woman didn’t hurt Mum, did she.”

“No love, your Mum’s okay. She was lucky.”

“Why did the woman kidnap her.”

“She blamed your Mum for the fact she may have had to go to prison. She was a very unhappy woman, she’d had a lot to deal with in her life.”

“She killed herself.”

“She thought it was the only way she could be free of her demons.”

“I feel kind of sorry for her.”

“Yeah, me too but there’s nothing we can do to help her now. We just have to look after your Mum, that’s what’s important now.”

“Are you ever gonna tell her.”

“Sorry, tell her what.”

“You know what, that you love her.”

“How did you know.”

“I maybe a bloke but I’m not blind. I see the way you look at Mum sometimes.”

“Sammy love, I….”

“It’s okay, I don’t mind.”

“You don’t.”

“If you make Mum happy then how can I argue with that, you’re already part of the family anyway. Might be a good idea to tell Mum though.” He smiled.

“You’re a good kid Sammy.”

“Yeah, you’re not so bad yourself.”

 

They both looked up when they heard the front door opening. Julie was on her feet in seconds. Gill walked through and burst into tears when she saw Sammy and Julie standing there. Sammy rushed over to his Mother and hugged her as if his life depended on it.

“Are you okay Mum.”Sammy sniffed.

“I’m alright Kid.”

“Are you sure.”

“Just a little shaky but I’m alive, that’s the main thing.”

“You scared the hell out of us lady.” Julie smiled.

“Scared the hell out of myself Slap.”

“I’m gonna leave you guys alone for a bit. I’ll go and tell Orla that you’re home.”

“The party.”

“It’s fine Mum, we’ve rescheduled it for the weekend, give you time to get yourself back together.”

“Thanks Kid.”

“I’ll be back soon, hopefully see you later to Aunt Jules.” He winked.

“Bye Sammy.”

 

They watched Sammy leave and then Julie walked over to Gill and brought her into her arms.

“Gill, you scared the shit out of me.”

“I’m sorry.” She sniffed.

“You’re okay now, you’re safe.” Julie whispered, rubbing her back.

“I thought she was gonna kill me Slap.”

“Well thank christ she didn’t.”

“Thank you for being there and helping me.”

“Well where else would I be huh. Look, can we sit down. I need to tell you something.”

“Sure.”

Gill let Julie take hold of her hand and the pair went and sat down on the couch. Gill watched as Julie looked anxious and worried.

“You alright Slap.”

“Yeah, well I am now. I’ve been a bloody wreck all day, trying to keep track of you and then seeing Helen Bartlett holding that knife to your throat. Janet’s been the one to deal with my emotional state today.”

“Poor cow.” Gill laughed.

“Gill, today has made me realise just how much you mean to me.”

“Well you mean a lot to me too, we’re best friends.”

“Gill, that’s not what I mean. I can’t imagine not having you in my life.”

“Julie….”

“I love you Gill and not just as friends.”

Gill sat silent for a second or two, taking in what Julie was telling her. She saw Julie fidgeting with her hands, which she always did in times of stress and she couldn’t help the smile that formed on her lips. She reached across and placed her hands over Julie’s before turning to face her. Julie looked up as Gill moved closer to her best friend and before Julie knew what was happening, Gill’s lips were on her own. Gill’s arms came up around Julie’s neck as she pulled back from the kiss.

“Gill I…”

“I’m glad you finally told me.” Gill smiled.

“What, wait…you knew.”

“Not for definite but I had an inkling. The looks you’ve been giving me lately and that night after the pub when you tried to kiss me, I just thought you were drunk but then I realised we’d only had the one bottle.”

“If you think this is just too weird for you then please just say and we…”

“Julie, I could have died today. Life’s too short right.”

“What are you saying.”

“I guess I’m saying that I love you to Slap.”

 

-end


End file.
